The online friend
by PimmyProductions
Summary: sasuke meets Naruto on omegle .


currently im in bed slightly bored and narusasu floating in my mind so i got on iPod since i can't go on my laptop at 11 pm without disturbing people and decided to text out a story.

So yeah this will most probably have A lot more grammar mistakes and spelling /typos then usual

i don't think it'll be too bad .:/

be warned

dont read it of you don't want to Deal with that.

* * *

**THE STORY STARTS**

Sasuke usually didn't stoop this low to relieve his boredom but quite frankly he didn't care so much any more. He had been stressed out because of work and schooling all week and now that he had a week off he was stuck. He always had something to do wether it be homework or help costumers at the small shop at the mall he worked at but now he had to do neither. That is the main reason Sasuke had reached such a level of boredom and restlessness that he had somehow, someway found himself of Omegle.

Yes you heard correctly. Sasuke was currently sitting on his bed cross legged in pjs while drinking tea and continuously pressing the esc button on his keyboard to skip to the next stranger in the video chat.  
His expression remanded unfazed by the occasional video of a man jacking off. He simply pressed the button and moved on. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for or hoping for but he had yet to find someone to talk to and he had been at this for the last half an hour.

Click - click - click

The stranger changed one after another.

Sigh.

He might as well give up.

Suddenly he pauses.

A cheerful (and crazy attractive) blond male appears on screen. Before Sasuke can press esc again the blonde speaks up.  
"Your not going to switch out because im not a girl are you?"  
Sasuke blinks. He takes note that the stranger in the webcam video had a orgasmic voice. It was soft, slightly feminine yet still deep and musky.  
" No im not interested in girls" Sasuke finds himself saying.  
"Oh?"  
"Oh" Sasuke replies with a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice as he mocks the stranger.  
"Your a bit of a sassy one aren't you?"  
"Sassy is one way to call it"  
The blonde chuckles - his deep laugh resonates out Sasukes laptop speakers and around his room. Soon Sasuke finds himself removing his finger off the esc button.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even realize that begins talking to the blond stranger( or rather listening to him talk and making occasional comments) and doesn't log off until an hour and a half later. But just before he leaves the stranger gives him a skype username saying "I had a lot of fun it'd be a shame to know we would probably never talk again"

Sasuke had to agree .

Several hours later Sasuke finds himself thinking about the blonde again. He was ...rather relaxed after their conversation. The blond stranger seemed to have wanted just what sasuke did; that being a person to talk to when he was lonely and bored.  
Sasuke logs onto his skype account and adds the stranger. The blondes skype icon is that of him and an older man in his 50s or 60s with long white hair. They both look cheerful together. Sasukes icon isn't even of his face its just a random art piece he found on google ages ago and had saved it onto his computer for decades (not that his computer was that old )

He finds out that the blond was his age 19 and according to skype he was from Narnia. Sasuke rolls his eyes at this. Naruto ...  
What a strange name Sasuke thinks to him self as he reads through the other boys skype profile. He had learned that the blond was raised in Japan just as Sasuke was when they had spoken - it explained the non English name to an English looking boy.

Sasuke sighed and shut off his laptop. He'd wait till tomorrow perhaps naruto would be online. He couldn't help but feel excited. He knew he should get attached to an Internet stranger that he had only spoken to for an hour or so; but he couldn't help it. He felt a connect with the blonde and Naruto hadn't run off when he first implied that he was gay. Actually their hour long conversation was filled with implications on Naruto's side that he too was interested in men to some extent.

* * *

Sasukes week off came and gone. It was in philosophy class when he felt a vibration in his jean pocket. He pulled out his cell phone to see " Skype msg from Naruto! "  
A soft barely noticeable grin crossed sasukes face.

* * *

**AN**Im sorry im just going to leave it there lol I need to sleep

i think that turned out better then i thought for texting this all out

maybe ill start doing updates like this xD

anyways thanks for reading


End file.
